A Strange night at Sakura's
by Darien D
Summary: On a rainy night in Tomoada Shaoran turns up at Sakura's house. Sakura finds him as she looks for the sealing wand and the cards. Humorous events insue as the night continues. S


A Night At Sakura's  
  
  
  
One rainy night in the town of Tomoeda Sakura Kinomoto was looking around her room looking for the mystical Key of Clow and the little card, which have both disappeared. The always-present Kero-chan keeps a watchful vigil for the missing items of mystical origin. Sakura looks under her bed looking carefully if she may have dropped either of the mystical items. As she looks she hears a small whisper almost like a young girl's laughter. She looks up to see a doll. There is something weird about this doll. It looked like Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"What is this? Where did it come from," Sakura asked picking up the doll.  
  
"What," Kero answered.  
  
"This doll?"  
  
"Oh! Isn't that from the collection that Tomoyo gave you for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh yeah she probably placed it on my bed this afternoon when she visited," Sakura said placing it on top of her desk with the other dolls.  
  
"Hurry we have to find that key," Kero yelled, swooping down into the desk drawer.  
  
As Kero looked for the key Sakura walked over to the window. As she looked out into the rain she couldn't help but think of Syaoran Li. She thought of how he would look at her and she would look back. Of how he would turn that particular shade of red when she would hug him. As she drifted into her dreams she suddenly heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," she yelled running past her older brother, Touya's, room.  
  
As she neared the door she slowed down so as not to give an appearance of rushing. Even though she was. When she opened the door she found a freezing wet Syaoran. He wore what used to be a light blue T-shirt, which had now become a dark blue from the rain and clung to Syaoran's youthful body. The green shorts he wore also clung to his legs as he stood there.  
  
"Li," she exclaimed pulling him into the main hall. "What are you doing here? Wait come up to my room. I'll get you a towel and you could dry off in there," she said leading him up the stairs to her room.  
  
As she led Syaoran to the door of her room the door to her brother's room opened. Sakura quickly shoved him into her room before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Who was it," Touya asked, walking out of his room.  
  
"Uh, yeah. It was Yukito-san. He's waiting for you in the living room."  
  
"Oh, thanks," he said, walking away.  
  
She waited until he was halfway down the stairs before she rushed into his room and grabbed a change of clothes for Syaoran. She rushed into her room where she found Syaoran sitting on her bed.  
  
"What! Get off my bed," she exclaimed closing the door and being sure not to speak too loud so that Touya might not hear.  
  
She quickly pulled him off the bed and closed the drawer, which contained Kero-chan.  
  
"Stay here while I get a towel so you might dry off," she said, walking out of the room. While walking to the bathroom she bumped into Touya who stopped her and said:  
  
"Hey monster, Yukito isn't here."  
  
"Oh, my mistake. I must have, um, uh, been seeing things due to the rain, and father's absence," she said simply walking away after stomping on one of Touya large feet.  
  
She first stopped in the bathroom to get a towel and then she left to the kitchen where she prepared two cups of tea and took out a platter of flan to hopefully buy Kero-chan's forgiveness and silence, considering that she still hadn't found either the key of Clow nor the Little Card. As she carried it all upstairs she couldn't help but grin happily to herself as she felt her face get warm as she thought of Syaoran and thought of how here face would get a similar reaction when she used to think of Yukito and at time even now would turn red at the very sight of him. Soon she found herself at the door to her room as she opened it she saw Syaoran standing there, looking so cute as he waited for her return.  
  
"Here," she said softly handing him the towel as she placed the tray on the desk she noticed something. The Tomoyo-chan doll that had been a gift from the real Tomoyo-chan had given her, it was acting so weird considering it was a doll it actually had lifted its little camera to its eye as if it was actually taping her. As she looked at it she made a face as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, where's the stuffed animal," Syaoran asked looking around the room.  
  
"Oh um," Sakura started, placing a hand on her chin.  
  
Suddenly there was a sudden bang on the drawer. Sakura kneeled down and opened the drawer of the desk. Kero-chan suddenly flew out and said:  
  
"Hey! What's the meaning of shutting me in the drawer! Well?"  
  
"Well I'll leave you to change Li. There is a cake for you," Sakura said leaving the room.  
  
"Whoo! Whoo! Cake! Cake! Whoo! Whoo! Cake! Cake," Kero said happily balancing the cake on his head.  
  
As Syaoran started taking of his clothes Kero-chan started to eat his cake. Neither one of them noticed as the doll of Tomoyo-chan seemingly leaned forward pointing her camera at Syaoran. As he changed Sakura stood outside her door waiting for Syaoran to change she couldn't help but wonder what he could possible look like without his clothes. As she thought about it she just figured that it would just have to wait until another day. She soon figured that it was long enough and so opened the door. The second that she opened the door she began to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,"  
  
"Very funny, Sakura. Now can I get some real clothes," Syaoran said, a look of disbelief spread over his face.  
  
This was truly a sight to see. Although she was fully aware that the clothes would be ill fitting she had no idea that it could possibly be this bad. Although she had taken a t-shirt and a pair of shorts she never dreamed that it would possibly be this bad, although funny. The t-shirt that he was now wearing looked weird on him although awfully cute. The sleeves although meant to be short were down past his hands and the bottom of the shirt was so low it was almost at his ankles. The shorts of the other hand actually went down to a point then started to go up to somewhere between his ankles and his knees. All she could do was laugh.  
  
"I, am so. sorry," she said leaning on Syaoran placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.  
  
At once as she was doing this the Tomoyo-chan doll suddenly contorted its face until it was menacing and looked angry as though something had just occurred that it hated a lot. Sakura then got up and went over to the desk where Kero-chan was eating. Apparently he was so busy eating his cake that he didn't even notice that Syaoran even changed. When he looked towards Syaoran he fell over laughing.  
  
"Hey what are you laughing at," Syaoran asked, angrily.  
  
"See! I told you, you are a kid," Kero said flying in front of him.  
  
"The two of you stop it!"  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town in the Daidouji Mansion. Sonomi Daidouji stared at her computer screen, her face contoured in a mask of sheer horror and disbelief as she stared at the live feed coming in from her positioning satellite that was positioned at such an angle that she could see right through Sakura's window.  
  
"What," she screamed standing up from her chair so fast that it fell over. "I had always, always looked after her since kindergarten. So that stupid little bugs didn't attach themselves to her. And yet some dumb bug like this Chinese kid got attached to her! Sakura was meant for my Tomoyo or me after all Kinomoto Sensai did take away my dear Nadeshiko away. I will make Tomoyo have the life I wasn't able to have or else. I must find some way," she said angrily. "That's it, I'm angry. Oh well, seeing as Tomoyo isn't home I'll watch some of her videos in her collection," se said leaving her home office.  
  
In Tomoyo's room Sonomi entered the video room and started to look through the videos. She took out one of the boxes and then screamed:  
  
"What! She still hasn't done the Sakura and Tomoyo Naked Lesbian Sex Rampage! Why does she think I gave her that camera! Oh well I guess I'll have to settle for Sakura-chan dances in the jungle," she said popping the video.  
  
Back in Sakura's house Sakura had already changed and the Tomoyo-chan doll was back to its normal happy self with the mini camcorder right in front of her eye. Then Syaoran walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
"Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"What," Sakura asked running over to Syaoran and placing a hand on his thigh. The Tomoyo-chan doll started to give the "evil" look again. "Here get up," she said.  
  
When he got up, she placed her hand under the blanket where he was sitting. When she took her hand out she found that she was holding the Key of Clow in her hand.  
  
"Oh good! Now I can find the Little Card," she said happily. "The Key, which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding light and the small key that had once been in her hand was changed into a staff with the head of a bird on top. Then she said:  
  
"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow Card!"  
  
Suddenly streams of gray began to come out of the Tomoyo-chan doll. Suddenly the little card appeared before her and the Tomoyo-chan doll began to illuminate with light. Suddenly they found Tomoyo-chan sitting on Sakura's desk.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing there! And may I ask how long you've been there," Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well." Tomoyo began.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open and Touya stood there huffing and puffing looking pissed.  
  
"Sakura! You monster! What in the world is going on here!" he yelled at Sakura.  
  
Suddenly he noticed Syaoran wearing his clothes and then he yelled:  
  
"What the @#*^! What is he doing here!" he yelled, grabbing Syaoran by the collar and picking him off the floor.  
  
"Well uh you see. There was an. And he was caught in the rain and there are no busses running at this time. So I had him come in and then I gave him some of your clothes but they didn't fit very well and well. I love him!"  
  
"What," Touya screamed, before fainting.  
  
As for Tomoyo the second that she heard this she started to cry. While crying she said:  
  
"How could you, Sakura? I always thought that you would be all mine and I would never have to share you with anyone else. But no! You cheated on me and I'm not speaking with you anymore!" she screamed before jumping on Sakura's bed and burying her head in Sakura's pillow.  
  
"Huh did I miss something?" Sakura asked a blank stare forming on her face.  
  
"I didn't get much of that either."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura ran downstairs after telling Syaoran to comfort Tomoyo and to make her feel better. When she answered the door in came a crying Meiling. After Sakura finally got her calmed down and into the living room she asked her what the problem was. She replied by saying:  
  
"I can't find Syaoran anywhere. I tried everywhere I could think of then I finally gave up and came here hoping that you might know."  
  
At once Sakura got a started look on her face, as she thought about Syaoran upstairs. Then she replied by saying:  
  
"Uh one sec I just have to check something upstairs."  
  
As she started to leave the room Meiling got up and said:  
  
"Oh good I'll come with you."  
  
"No," Sakura yelled. "Uh, no that won't be needed. I will just be a second," she said sweetly.  
  
"Oh fine," Meiling replied sitting back down.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs. When she got there she found Tomoyo lying on the bed asleep. Touya KO'ed, Kero-chan was asleep in his little bed, and Syaoran was just sitting there on the bed.  
  
"Who was it," Syaoran asked nicely.  
  
"Meiling," She replied sadly.  
  
"What! Don't let her find me! She's the reason I came here!"  
  
"Why what happened that she drove you from your home."  
  
"Well I was practicing my sword play routine when she came in holding a bouquet wearing a white frilly dress and said to me, "Syaoran, it's time to say our vows." You could imagine how long it took me to run out of there. I swear my cousin is crazy sometimes."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her your not here and that I'll call if anything comes up."  
  
Sakura went downstairs where she said that Syaoran wasn't there and that she would be the first to know if something came up. Meiling left and Sakura used the power card to lift up Touya and put him in bed. Then Sakura and Syaoran slept in Sakura's dad's bed. The next morning they woke up to a wonderful smell emanating from the kitchen. It was Tomoyo-chan. She was making breakfast for all of them and then she asked:  
  
"Syaoran? Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
"With Sakura," Syaoran said putting a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.  
  
"What," Tomoyo screamed, loud enough to cause Syaoran and Sakura to fall out of their chairs.  
  
"Wait! Tomoyo it isn't as it seems. Uh, um." Sakura started before Tomoyo threw a stack of pancakes in their faces.  
  
Then Tomoyo sat down and had breakfast along with Sakura and Syaoran. Later Shaoran put back on his other set of clothes and went back home where Meiling was waiting in his room. Along with the bouquet and the dress. As for Touya he just dismissed the entire thing as a nightmare and went to hang out with Yukito. As for Sakura and Tomoyo to recompense for her yelling at Tomoyo she allowed Tomoyo to name one thing and she would do it. So she named it and they went back to their normal ordinary lives. Please note that empty tape box is no longer empty.  
  
The End 


End file.
